Surprise Miley!
by The Atlantean
Summary: Mileys' POV of what happened when she saw Lilly and Oliver kiss in WIDLAY. Plus some after scenes that I added. Loliver of course! Loliver onshot!


24/01/10

**Surprise Miley! **

**A/N: Mileys' POV of the Hannah Montana episode What I Don't Like About You plus some missing scenes after the kiss I think should have been in it. **

It had been a month since I had seen my two best friends in the whole world. I would have thought they would be excited to see me but I was wrong. They weren't picking up their phones! I'll try again.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Hello you've reached Lilly! Something is delaying me for not getting to the phone. Please leave me a message after the beep! *beeeeep*_

"Hey it's me! I'm back at the house! Call me!" I was annoyed.

"Dad! Can you believe it? I've been gone a month and Lilly and Oliver know I'm coming back today! And no-one's picking up! How can people be so inconsiderate?"

My Dad came up to the door, caring all the bags like a good dad.

"Gee, I have no idea! Certainly not the way I brought _you _up." My Dad said.

"I know!" I said in disbelief.

I opened the door.

"Surprise!" Two voices I recognised as Lilly and Olivers'.

I was surprised. I couldn't believe it! They threw me a surprise welcome back party!

"Lilly! Oliver." I said while hugging them. "I thought you guys forgot about me!"

We started talking while my Dad was saying something. I dunno what it was. I was just happy to see my best friends again.

We then began talking about what Lilly and Oliver had done while I had been at Indiana Joannie. We then made arrangements to head down to Rico's later. Oliver had made this lame joke that Lilly laughed at.  
"You guys are disgusting!" I said. "I missed that!" I added and then we had a group hug.

I then headed off to get changed. I got to my door and then I remembered I forgot to tell Lilly and Oliver this funny joke that Chase Crawford said.

I quickly ran back and as I walked into the living room, I saw a sight that I would never thought I'll see. Lilly and Oliver were kissing. KISSING?! What had happened while I was away? I more was more than shocked. I stared at the scene in disbelief.

"I still think we should tell Miley." Lilly was saying.

Good at least SOMEONE thought they should tell me.

"And I still think she'll freak out Lilly-pop." Oliver said while putting his arm around Lilly.

"_Lilly-pop?_" I mouthed. What kind of nickname is THAT?

"You're being silly Olli-pop."

"_Olli-pop?_" I mouthed again. What was up with names?

"She's gonna be happy that we're dating." Lilly continued.

Yeah I would be if they had just told me!

"Are you kidding? For the last 3 years I've been a cross between your guy friend and a piñata!" Oliver argued.

I had to say here that he did have a point. I suddenly had a flashback over that last few years. Man he was right!

"Good point!" Lilly said.

Apparently Lilly had the same flashback.

"So what do we do?" She continued.

Tell me for starters.

"Well I guess we'll have to ease her into it. Sometimes I could say "Doesn't Lilly look cute today?""

Okay, good start.

"And another time," He continued. "You could say that Oliver looks like a Greek God or something."

"No he doesn't" I mouthed.

"Okay hang on, I get cute and you get Greek God?" Lilly said clearly annoyed.

Good point Lilly! Lilly: 1, Oliver: 1

"I need more help than you!" Oliver said.

"Aw! I love it when you get all humble." Lilly said while hugging him.

I inwardly gagged.

"And it's not like she had a problem keeping her Hannah secret from us."

HEY! Come on! It's totally different situations!

"Yeah exactly! Okay, so now its own turn." Oliver said.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah!"

"I love it when you 'Oh yeah'"

"Oh yeahhhh."

"Ohhhh!" Lilly said fanning herself.

That's when I left, leaving the two lovebirds alone. I had to get out of there. I had to escape. It was too much to take in at once. Lilly and Oliver were dating. I could not believe it.

I reached my room and started to pace up and down. I just couldn't take it in. When have Lilly and Oliver ever liked each other? I thought back to our moments together. Not once could I think of a moment that seemed to point to them liking each other. Sure they hanged out a lot and maybe that's when they began to like each other.

Man I could not leave them alone could I? I leave them alone for a month, they start dating. I leave them alone for 10 seconds and they make out.

Sheesh!

That's when I remember I was supposed to be changing. I wasn't supposed to overhear a conversation that I wasn't suppose to hear.

I quickly got changed and ran downstairs. Lilly and Oliver were talking about something to my Dad and Jackson.

"Hey guys!" I said trying to smile.

Remember you just got back and you're happy to see your friends again. But I couldn't. Now whenever I looked at them, I see them kissing. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Are you okay?" Lilly said looking concerned.

No, would you if you found out your two best friends are dating and never told you about it? That is what I wanted to say but I didn't.

"Yeah, are we going to Rico's?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" Lilly said.

"Yeah okay. Just let me grab something from the car. I think I left something in it." I replied.

"No you didn't!" My Dad said.

Great he had to ruin it.

"Yeah I did." I said trying to make him shut up.

"No, I grabbed everything."

"I'm positive that I left something." I said.

Then that's when Lilly came to my rescue.

"Hey, how 'bout Miley goes and checks and meets us down at Rico's in 10?"

Thank you Lilly!

"Okay!"

Lilly and Oliver then left. I slowly crept closer to the door to make sure they left.

"What are you doing?" Dad said.

"Shh!" I said making quieten down movements with my arms.

"You didn't leave anything in car you know that right?" Dad continued.

"I know!" I said through clenched teeth. Yes, Lilly and Oliver were out of sight and earshot.

"Then why -?"

"LILY AND OLIVER ARE DATING!" I yelled.

It all just came out. I had to tell something and I knew sooner or later I would burst.

"Whaaat?" Jackson and Dad said in unison. **A/N: Like how they do Got To Get Her Out Of My House**

"We were talking," I said while pacing up and down. "I went to get changed, came back and saw Lilly and Oliver kissing."  
"Whaaaat?" They said again.

"In short: Lilly and Oliver are dating!"

"When?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know!"

"Why and how?"

"If I knew I'd tell ya!" I yelled at Jackson. "All I know is that Lilly and Oliver were talking about whether to tell me or not!"

"Well?" Dad said.

"They said they will 'ease me into it'"

"I guess it would be a shock." Dad said.

"Yeah but it's a bigger shock if I found out myself instead of them telling me!" **A/N: That is true!**

"Well why not talk them? They may help you understand!" Dad said.

"That's actually good advice."  
"I do have good advice."

"Alright I'm off!"

"How are you gonna tell them?" Jackson asked.

"I have a plan!"

And with that I ran off to meet with Lilly and Oliver.

**A/N: You all know what happens. She talks to them (funny scene), they get into a fight, break up =( but then Miley gets them back together =)**


End file.
